1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical percussion instruments, and more particularly to a cajon.
2. Description of Related Art
The musical percussion instrument known as the cajon, is well established in prior art. Being utilized in many musical art forms and various ethnic cultures across the globe, its popularity among percussion musicians is becoming increasingly widespread.
The cajon is most commonly played by sitting astride the cuboid wooden structure and striking a playing surface or head, generally made from a thinner material of greater tympanic qualities, with open hands onto one surface of the instrument. The result being a sound wave that reverberates throughout the sound chamber of the cubic form and exits, most commonly, through a circular hole located on an opposing surface of the cube. Therefore, by percussions provided by a musician to the striking surface, a distinct tonal quality, which is unique to this particular style of instrument, is provided.
Various apparatus forms have been added over time to the basic cajon to modify the intonation of the instrument, such as may be found in the various wire or rod curtains that may afford a snare-drum effect, or other damping, baffles or reed apparatus of prior art, for a few examples. Other modifications have been made to the sound exit hole or mouth of the sound chamber, by way of inserted or integrated tubular forms, in an attempt to increase or focus the sound volume.
The inventor of the present disclosure has identified several shortcomings in the intonation quality and the acoustics for cajon drums, along with various attempts to increase their acoustical volume, that have been manifested in prior art or commercially available. Thus, it has occurred to the inventor, improvements to the acoustics of the sound may be afforded with various modifications to the shape of the sound chamber and subsequently to the exit mouth of this chamber, which are further described in embodiments taught in this disclosure. The disclosed features may significantly increase the volume of sound and enhance the tonal or voice quality of the cajon, comparatively to those which are commercially available, or may be found in prior art.